


the basement.

by tgrsndshrks



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: BDSM, Dildos, Impact Play, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan brings the paddle upstairs. alternately, dan gets spanked and fucked in both ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the basement.

Josh flicks the light switch on with the back of his hand and carefully steps down the stairs into the basement. He's wearing his Docs today. He's got a hot cup of tea in one hand and a wooden paddle in the other.

Josh wouldn't call the basement a _dungeon_. That sounded too... fake photoshopped porn for them. It was simply referred to as the basement.

And the basement wasn't specifically for the purpose of which a _dungeon_ would be. The basement also has a washer and dryer, and there are boxes of Christmas decorations. It's only about half of the basement that's actually used as a so-called _dungeon_.

Actually, they don't have any proper _dungeon_ furniture. Just regular, cheap furniture with rudimentary modifications to make it more appropriate. For example, the piece that Dan is tied down by his wrists and ankles onto at the moment. It's a longish coffee table, really, but lowered enough that Dan's knees rest on the ground while the rest of his body is restrained along the length of it. The table is actually sat up on another one, right now, at the most appropriate angle for paddle use.

Josh props up the paddle against the edge of the table and sips his tea. Normally, the paddle would've been down here hanging on the rack with the rest of their impact play toys, but the play last night had ended up in bed and Josh got a couple good smacks on the ass. Josh would be having a word with Dan about that.

Josh is standing behind Dan; not directly behind him, but just out of his sight. He considers how to go about this, exactly, blowing on his tea between small drinks. He sighs and puts his cup on a table behind him. Josh takes the paddle and undoes Dan's ball gag; he drools a bit when he tries to swallow and there's a rather attractive puddle of spit on the table beneath his chin. Josh lifts Dan's head.

“Do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?” he asks.

Dan looks up at him, wide-eyed and silent, not even attempting to make a sound, and Josh takes that as the hard way.

“Alright then, Daniel,” Josh sighs. He slips his hand through the leather wrist strap on the paddle and retrieves his tea. Josh rests the paddle across the base of Dan's back as if to warn him of what his consequences will be if he answers incorrectly, too slowly, or just because Josh feels like it. “You ought to answer me quickly so as not to get a harder one of these, yeah?” he asks, tapping Dan's ass with the face of the paddle.

“Yes Master,” Dan says, and Josh nods, content with his answer. He drinks.

“Do you want to explain to your master why he got paddled on the ass last night?” Josh asks casually, blowing on his tea.

A long pause drags for about five seconds, which is four seconds too long for Josh. It's ended with an irritated sigh and the loud crack of lacquered wood on skin. Dan yelps, not expecting the blow.

“I asked a question,” Josh says, lowering his voice. “It's a yes or no question. It's only one syllable. I think you can manage that.” He drinks some tea before he steps around in front of Dan, kneeling down to his eye level and Dan's eyelids lower. “Look at me,” Josh snaps. Dan does. He lifts Dan's chin with the end of the paddle. “Answer the question.”

Dan swallows visibly. “I don't remember the question, master,” he admits. Josh sighs, but his voice hardens to an annoyed groan.

“You're useless,” he says irritatedly. He sets his tea down, flexes his fingers a bit, then takes grip of the paddle with both hands. He can see Dan's muscles tense up under his skin in preparation for the impact. Josh smirks. He swings it as he would a cricket bat, the face of the paddle cracking into Dan's ass with an almost deafening snap – probably due to the echo in the _dungeon_ – and Dan nearly screams, this pitiful noise, not much unlike that of a kicked puppy.

“The fucking question,” Josh sighs, smacking Dan on the ass again and earning another pained noise, “was if you wanted to explain why you found it appropriate to bring this paddle to bed, and more importantly-” a sharper hit this time, eliciting a yelp “- why you found it appropriate to hit your master with it.” He props the paddle over his shoulder and steps back in front of Dan, who's drooling again, his eyes still turned up at him. Josh considers lodging his dick down Dan's throat but that would kind of ruin the whole interrogation thing.

“I,” Dan stutters. Josh makes an irritated noise. He undoes his belt and his jeans, getting himself out of his boxers. Dan's eyes widen.

“Do you want this?” Josh asks.

“Yes,” Dan says quickly.

“Yes what?”

“Yes master.”

“Good boy.” Josh ruffles Dan's hair. “Now I'm wondering which end you want it in. If I have to fuck the answer out of you then I will.”

“I... My mouth, master,” Dan says softly. Josh smiles.

“Good choice,” he says, slapping Dan's cheek lightly. “Open up.” Dan's mouth automatically drops wide open and his tongue unfolds, his eyes practically begging for Josh's cock. Josh smiles. He steps forward, the head of his cock not half an inch from Dan's reaching tongue, and Josh has to appreciate how much Dan is working for this. Josh grabs Dan by the hair and lifts his head up before shoving his cock down Dan's throat.

Dan gags on him a bit at the sudden intrusion but he quickly gets back in his favourite place, with his mouth as wide as it goes and Josh fucking his mouth, however fast or slow or hard or gentle. Josh is going pretty quickly, making Dan choke a little. Suddenly he steps back and Dan whimpers a bit at the loss, his mouth spilling a bit of drool down his chin.

“Want to answer now?” Josh asks, his breath harder than before.

“Master,” Dan pants, clearing his throat. “Master I wanted to see what it was like to be dominant. I'm sorry master. I still want to be your submissive slut.” He swallows visibly. Josh considers his answer.

“That's a bit of a cop-out answer I think,” Josh says, and Dan's eyebrows rise a bit, but then Josh adds, “but since I'm dying to cum I'll let it slide.” Dan sighs, opening his mouth again. Josh smiles. He steps back forward and grabs Dan roughly by the hair, fucking his throat. Dan makes this little gagging noise, then a choking noise, and Josh moans. Sometimes he worries that Dan fakes those little sounds just because he knows Josh loves them, but at this point Josh doesn't care, because he feels his orgasm pool in the bottom of his stomach. He pulls out, deciding Dan deserves his cum on his face, and Dan opens his mouth. Josh taps his chin. “Shut it,” he pants out. Dan does as he's told and he closes his eyes as Josh unloads on his face, spilling across his cheek, over his nose and down over his lips.

Once Dan hears Josh's jeans zipping, he opens his eyes and licks his lips. He purrs. Josh starts to walk away and Dan watches as well as he can, watching Josh hitch his jeans back up – he admires the bottom curve of Josh's ass; that was one of the main reasons he'd smacked him – and he finishes his tea off, making a face. Cold. He sits the cup back down and goes over to a box in the corner, kneeling down and rifling through it a bit. He returns to Dan's backside, not letting him see what he's picked. Josh places the dildo next to Dan carefully so he won't hear it – it's a heavy one. Dan's eyes widen as he feels Josh spread his ass cheeks and then spit on his hole. Oh. Good. He'd be getting fucked.

Dan assumes Josh is going to work himself up again but then there's cold rubber against his asshole, and oh. Josh's favourite dildo. Dan's least favourite. It's fat and long, and no matter how many times he takes it he always ends up stretched wide open. With just Josh's spit it goes in roughly, almost painfully, and Dan whimpers as Josh starts fucking him open with it. He can feel Dan shudder around it, see his ass twitch around it, see his back arch to sink further back around it. Josh smiles to himself. Perfect.

“Do you want me to fuck your ass till you cum?” he asks softly, and Dan moans softly.

“Yeah please,” Dan says, “master.”

Josh doesn't say anything. He starts pounding it into him, all the way down to the hilt every time. Dan quickly turns into a moaning, whining mess, his hands clenching into fists trying to find some purchase that he can't reach with his wrists bound. Josh adjusts his angle and Dan almost screams, “Josh!”, and Josh doesn't even care, because the way Dan's muscles are tensing under his skin might be one of the greatest things he's ever seen.

“Cum for me right fucking now,” Josh says, his voice so low it's almost a growl, and as if on command Dan's cock jerks and spills all over the table underneath him. Josh fucks him until Dan's whining in pain, needing him to stop touching him, “Josh please it hurts,” and it's only when Josh pulls the dildo out that he realizes the dark shade of red that Dan's ass has turned.

“You're lovely,” Josh murmurs, leaning down to kiss in the deepest curve of Dan's back. He unties his ankles first, then his wrists, and he helps him off the table. His cum is already dried on Dan's face but Josh kisses him anyway. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Dan says. He wipes his face a bit uselessly, pouting. “I wanted to taste that,” he sighs.

“Well you can taste that,” Josh says, gesturing to the puddle of still-wet cum on the table. Dan smiles and pads over, leaning down to lap it up and Josh goes back to admiring the red of Dan's ass cheeks as he hangs the paddle back up in its appropriate place.


End file.
